


1.5k Tumblr Follower Celebration Gif Drabbles

by LipstickAndWhiskey (CopperMarigolds)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Gen, Graphic Format: GIF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-02-28
Packaged: 2018-09-19 09:46:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9434018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CopperMarigolds/pseuds/LipstickAndWhiskey
Summary: A collection of gif drabbles for my 1.5k follower celebration on Tumblr.





	1. Wasn't Me (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader
> 
> Warnings- Language, drunk!Dean
> 
> A/N- All this could make me think of was drunken happy silly Dean, so I hope you enjoy! Submitted by @torn-and-frayed

 

You couldn’t believe that smarmy bastard. That drunk, adorable smarmy bastard. You couldn’t believe he’d done it, far less that he was pulling that preteen ‘It wasn’t me’ crap.

“Yes it was!” you scoffed, “don’t you dare deny you were the one that smacked my butt, Winchester!”

His head wobbled, sneaky smile on full display as he shrugged. “Yeah, so? It’s a nice butt! You can’t blame me for fully appreciating all of your _assets_.”

You shuffled him into his bed, his face pressing deep into the pillow. He mumbled unintelligibly for a bit before you pushed at his shoulder, flipping him onto his side.

“Mmh, so pretty. So pretty it hurts,” he whispered.

You chuckled, imagining his headache in the morning and all the good teasing you’d get in. You pecked his forehead and tucked him in, laughing to yourself- ‘ _so pretty it hurts’_.


	2. The Gun Show (Mechanic!Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  Characters- Mechanic!Dean x Reader
> 
> Warnings- some hot mechanic!Dean working in the sun
> 
> A/N- Thank you so much sweetie! (I totally didn’t notice Sam in this gif at allll) Hope you enjoy my blatant objectification lol. Submitted by @dauntlessdiva

> _Because we’re both suckers for Mechanic! Dean, and because it’s an amazing gif (with both Winchesters in it). Congrats darling!_

 

* * *

You could watch him work all day, the way his muscles flexed and moved under his clingy shirt entrancing. Streaks of grease covered him, adding to the sweaty male appeal. He tightened the lugs on the tires, making these little grunts with each turn of the cross wrench. You were surprised you hadn’t outright tackled him the way he looked.

Just when you thought it couldn’t get any better, he dropped the wrench to the side before-

_No. No freakin’ way._

He reached back behind his head, grabbing a fistful of his grey shirt and _pulled_. 

Tanned skin. Miles and miles of freckled tan skin. You were sure your heart had to have stopped beating for a moment, all air wrested from your lungs. All you could see was the softness of his belly, all those cheeseburgers and pie he loved so much adding to the soft appeal around his middle. He was still muscled though, a quiet modest strength apparent as he went back to wrestling with those lug nuts.

“You came to see the gun show?” Sam asked, a laugh in his voice as he teased you.

“Mmhmm.” Suffice it to say, you could deal with Sam’s teasing if you got to see Dean shirtless. Dean grunted again, and _yup_. You could care less about the faraway sound of Sam’s teasing.


	3. Timing (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader, Sam
> 
> Warnings- Sick!reader, mother hen Dean, and Sam ‘Bitchface’ Winchester.
> 
> A/N- Awww, the gif isn’t working. Well, the frame it got stuck on is priceless so I’m using it anyway. Submitted by @jotink78.

****

As they snuck through the house, all Dean could do was worry about you. Were you okay? Did you have enough cold medicine? Were you getting enough sleep. He wouldn’t admit it, but he was totally a mother hen who constantly worried.

The floorboard creaked a little under his weight, Sam giving him a pointed look. He rolled his eyes, lifting his weight off the spot and stepping over it. The vamp hunt was going really well. Too well.

Metallica blared from his phone, the special ringtone just for you. Sam gave him a clear bitchface, incredibly unhappy. Dean however, didn’t care and answered the phone, too worried about the fact that you called to bother paying Sam any attention.

“Sweetheart, you okay?” You groaned on the other end, stuffy nose making the noise sound particularly whale-like. “No, Dean. I just love being sick,” you snarked. “I was just calling to ask you if you could pick up some ginger ale on the way back to the bunker.”

Shuffling noises from behind Dean had him momentarily distracted, eyes shifting back to see Sam fighting with a vamp. He shrugged, continuing the conversation nonchalantly.

“Yeah, I can do that. Anything else? You have enough meds?” he asked, brows crinkling as he thought of endless things you might need.

 _Tissues. Definitely lots of tissues_.

“Nope, just the drinks if you can,” the shuffling noises continued, Sam apparently having trouble with this particular vamp. _Better wrap it up._

“Alright see you later, sweetheart.”

He pocketed his cell, raising his machete and lopping off the distracted vamp’s head. Sam stood there, incredulous.

“Seriously, dude?” he asked.

All Dean gave him was a short pout and a shrug.


	4. AFV (Sam x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam x Reader
> 
> Warnings- fluff
> 
> A/N- I am so glad somebody sent me some Sammy! Submitted by @gryffindorable713

You couldn’t concentrate. Not when you had a perfect view of Sam’s face as he watched the old television set from the creaky motel bed. His face contorted as he watched whatever old reruns on mute. You were supposed to be researching, but when he grimaced, you couldn’t help your curiosity.

“Whatcha watchin’?”

He glanced over at you, your legs propped up comfortably in the seat next to you at the small kitchen table.

“America’s Funniest Home Videos. You want to take a break and watch with me?”

You didn’t bother replying, the sound of your book slamming shut enough of an answer. You skirted past the books placed haphazardly across the floor until you reached the bed, plopping down next to him with a huff.

“Ooh, Daisy Fuentes era.” You watched as she introduced a video, a baby laughing hysterically at something. You weren’t actually too interested in watching, rather taking a particular interest in the way his leg poked out to rest against yours. He let one hand rest on the bed between the two of you, fingers spread wide against the scratchy bedspread. You kept your eyes to the screen, looking at him out of the corner of your eye. As you let your hand fall next to his, you couldn’t help but feel like a teenage girl with a crush.

A few more videos in, his fingers brushed unsurely against yours, letting your pinkies tangle together. You were squealing inside, fighting the urge to let your face burst into a smile. When you didn’t pull away he got bolder, covering your hand with his large warm one and lacing your fingers together. You couldn’t help it, peeking over at him to find him already looking at you, smiling as wide as his face would allow. Dimples and all.


	5. Adrenaline Rush (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader
> 
> Warnings- canon-typical violence, language
> 
> A/N- How about some action? Submitted by @beacon-hills-chance-harbor.

Dean dispatched him quickly, pulling the makeshift gag out of his mouth. He was on a mission, and anyone or anything in his way was getting _friggin’ stabbed_. He could hear the blood rushing in his ears as he made his way through the house, each step sure and steady.

He rounded the corner, gun held high as he watched the shapeshifter wearing his face hold a knife to your throat. His heart shot up into his throat at the sight, the way the dagger pressed dangerously into your skin.

“Thought you could outsmart me, Winchester? Well I’m three steps ahead of you. I’ve got your little bed warmer here, ready to slit her throat if you so much as blink at me.”

He watched as you squirmed, desperately trying to get some sort of edge over the shifter’s raw strength. He held you steady though, arm like a vice against your midsection. Dean held his hand up, other hand flicking the safety on his his gun. “Alright, let her go. I’m putting the gun down,” he said, doing just that. “She has nothing to do with this, just let her go and we can talk about this.”

The shifter scoffed, “Talk about what? The great Dean Winchester _wants to talk_ ,” he said, moving the hand with the knife to gesture widely around the room. Mistake number one, asshole.

You moved swiftly, using yourself as a fulcrum to leverage him over your back, sending him flying onto _his_ back. Dean swiftly grabbed his gun, pumping three bullets into his chest. He huffed, adrenaline coursing through his veins as he stepped over the body, pulling you in for a teeth-knocking, bruising kiss.

“Let’s not do this again anytime soon,” he rumbled before pressing more agressive kisses to any spot he could reach.


	6. Memory Foam (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader
> 
> Warnings- just Dean being a happy cutie
> 
> A/N- Thank you so much! ❤ ❤ ❤ Hope you enjoy! Submitted by @kaedynce

He smiled at you, the barely contained joy radiating from his face. This was the Dean you wished you could see more often, the carefree boyish look that always made your heart stutter. He reclined on the hotel bed, so incredibly pleased with the springy mattress that he bounced a little in place.

“Hey look,” he said, splaying his arms out wide, “the bed isn’t creaky or funky! It hasn’t fallen apart, either!” He continued to bob up and down, testing the springs. He squished the top with his hand repeatedly, watching as it sank and rose with the pressure. “I think it’s memory foam too!” He scrabbled back up onto his feet, pulling at the sheets to get a good look at the mattress. “It is!” he shouted gleefully before throwing himself face first into the pillowy cover.

You giggled at him, his happiness contagious as you ran from your spot, leaping onto the bed next to him. It bounced, as you landed, knocking you right up against Dean. He chuckled, grabbing you around the waist and up against his warm chest. His hidden dimples framed his smile, gleefully gazing at you with pure reverence.

There was where you spent your unusually luxurious weekend off, all creamy white sheets and tangled limbs. It was one the best weekends of your life.


	7. Brain Food (Sam x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam x Reader
> 
> Warnings- Brainy Sam ;)
> 
> A/N- Yessss, give me the Sam! Submitted by @idreamofhazel

You watched as he blinked hard, large warm hand rubbing over his mouth as he huffed. You could tell he was getting frustrated and tired by the way he was rereading the same passage for about half an hour. Reading centuries-old italian with dialect was no easy task.

“Sam,” you asked. He hummed in acknowledgment, his eyes not leaving the page.

 _That’s it_. You stood from the table, walking up behind him and looping your arms loosely around his neck. “Why don’t you take a break, Sam. You need to give that big ‘ol brain of yours a break.” He grunted, too stubborn for his own sake.

“Come on,” you pressed a kiss to his cheek, “I’ll make you some brain food,” another kiss to the hinge of his jaw, “some oatmeal,” another to his neck, “with blueberries,” another behind his ear. He _hmmmed_ , head falling to the side as his eyes slid shut, hair falling in wisps around his temples. He heaved out a sigh, relaxing into your touch and his chair, tension falling away as you pressed small kisses here and there.

“Mmm, alright. I’ll take a break. One condition, though.”

“Name it,” you promised, rocking him back and forth a little in your arms, nose pressed to the strong line of his jaw.

“I get fifteen minutes of uninterrupted makeout time.”

You giggled, pulling away to let him turn in your arms. He let his warm hands hold onto your waist as you leaned forward to properly kiss him.

“You got it, Winchester.”


	8. Please (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader
> 
> Warnings- Angst. Sorryyyy (not sorry) sorryyyy
> 
> A/N- Requested by @fandom-queen-of-the-world

He looked at you, face falling at your words. “What do you mean you can’t stay?”

You sighed heavily, trying to figure out how to make words _work_. You couldn’t look him in the eye, instead shoving clothes into your duffel. Dean walked up to you, grabbing your arm loosely to get you to stop.

“Why can’t you stay?” he asked again, voice low and rough.

You didn’t try getting out of his grasp, nor did you try to stop him from putting the things in your hands down before grabbing you by the shoulders.

“Talk to me, please. I can’t fix it if you don’t tell me,” he pleaded.

The pain and sadness formed a lump in your throat, making it hard to find the right thing to say, let alone speak. He was looking at you so desperately, clinging to you so hard that you were sure he’d leave fingerprints. “Please,” he rasped.

You finally let your eyes meet his, a stormy dark green darting across your face. _You had to do this. He had enough on his shoulders. He didn’t need the weight of your problems on his shoulders, too._

“You can’t-,” you finally whispered. “You can’t fix this, Dean.”


	9. High Voltage (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader
> 
> Warnings- kissin’ Dean 

The tension in the air was thick, both of you waiting for the other to act. You could feel the energy between you arc and spark like lightning, the tesla coil of your attraction near deadly. It wasn’t the right time, or the right place for whatever was coming to life between the two of you. _Of course, when was it a good time for hunters?_

You waited for him to fold like he usually did, an awkward joke to ease the tension. But he surprised you- he didn’t. _Quite the opposite._

The next moment, you were pressed against the wall. His body covered your own, the heat and musk of him intoxicating you and overwhelming your senses. His mouth was _right there_ , lips parted almost in invitation as you shared air in the short distance between you. “Tell me to stop,” he rumbled over you, “and I will.”

He waited a beat, letting the lightning spark up your spine, before diving for your lips. He nipped and nibbled at your lips, holding you _tight tight tight_ to him. He tasted like the chocolate shake he had with his burger for lunch, all sinful cocoa and soft lips. He licks into your mouth, hot and hungry as his nose presses next to yours. You’re doing your best to keep up, each reaction drawing a moan from him that goes straight through you.

He finally pulls away, lips red and plump as he gazes at you. But _oh_ , you’re having none of that. You grab firmly at his flannel, tugging him back into you, his chest expanding with each heavy breath against you. “I didn’t say stop,” you mumble before falling forward into him, feeling the ghost of a smirk against your lips.


	10. I Want To Be The Guy (Sam x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam x Reader
> 
> Warnings- mention of physical abuse
> 
> A/N- Well this one got kinda angsty pretty fast. But Sammy makes everything better, as always. Submitted by @wildfirewinchester

“I wanted to keep things strictly business between us,” Sam started, gesturing between the two of you, “but I can’t pretend that every time I see you hurt, it doesn’t tear me up inside.”

He paced, dwarfing the room with his sheer size. He was irritated, the asshole you just finished your date with only a small part of the reason he was so on edge.

“I see you go on date after date with some jerk who doesn’t even care about you. I see you let them _put their hands on you_ , and it makes me sick. You could easily tear those guys a new one, but you don’t. And it hurts to think that you might believe you deserve it. Because you don’t.”

You looked down at your hands in your lap, knowing that all he said was true. He crouched in front of you, pulling your hands into his own, the gentle giant that he was. You looked into his eyes, a warm soft hazel gazing at you.

“I want to be the guy that gets to punch assholes in the face for you. I want to be the guy that you tell good news to first. I want to be the guy that holds you at night when it’s cold outside. I want to be all of that for you.”

You sighed softly, cupping his face and running your thumb over his split lip. It was already scabbing over, blood crusted dark red over the spot.

“You already are that guy, Sam. You are. You just didn’t know it.”


	11. Proud (Sam x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam x Reader
> 
> Warnings- Stanford Sam feels?
> 
> A/N- Omg puppy Sam literally is the cutest thing ever. Thank you so much for sending in! I may have some not-so-hidden feels about teen Sam, so this may have gotten a little out of hand. Submitted by @captainbradbury

“Sam Winchester, _is that you?_ ” you asked, watching the familiar figure. He turned around, face blank until his eyes clashed against your own. Instantly he lit up, pushing through the crowd to get to you.

He laughed, head shaking as he got close. “I can’t believe it’s you. It’s been what- five years?” His dimples appeared, his adorable smile clutching at your heart.

It’d been years since you last saw him, and you had to say he’d grown considerably. When you knew him, he was a lanky dork who loved reading. He was the son of your mom’s hunting friend, always around when they hunted together. His older brother, Dean, was like an older brother who always teased you- but Sam… Sam was different. He was your first real crush, his sincere eyes and nice smile one of the things you’d always searched for in other men. Alas, nobody could compare to the _pure goodness_ of Sam Winchester.

“It’s been six years, actually. Not that I’ve been counting,” you joked, elbowing him a little. The edges of his smile wobbled in amusement, only adding to the way your heart ached. “What are you up to now?”

“Ah,” he scratched at his neck bashfully, “I’m in college here, actually. I’m getting a law degree.” He said it as if he expected you to ridicule him, or worse yet, berate him for no longer hunting.

“Dude! That’s so awesome,” you beamed, tackling him into a hug. He huffed, bowing backwards with your added weight. Hesitant arms wrapped around you before pulling tight, relaxing into the hug. “I knew you’d do great things, Sam. I’m so proud of you for doing what you want!” You pulled back a little, just enough to see his face, mouth gaping open. “What?” you ask, unsure if you’d said something wrong.

He shook his head, a small smile playing at his mouth. “It’s just- I’m not used to hearing…” You know what he means. He’s not used to hearing someone say they’re proud of him. Not used to someone being so obviously happy for him- especially in regards to abandoning the ‘family business’ as Dean called it.

You grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him dead in the eyes. “I am proud of you, Sam. Always was and always will be.”

He looked at you for a blazing minute before stooping and grabbing you tighter around the waist, picking you up and twirling you around. Far too girly giggles for your taste erupted from you as he spun, the blindingly bright smile on his face warming you.


	12. Mister Cherry Pie: Part 1 (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader  
> Warnings- mild angst? (gah, I hope it’s mild)  
> A/N- Ahh yes bby Dean is too damn pretty. Submitted by @redlipstickandplaid

You weren’t dumb, you knew when you were being flirted with. You’d had your fair share of guys trying to pick you up as a waitress, so you’d obviously heard the sleaziest of lines.  _‘Did you fall from heaven?’_   _‘Know what’s on the menu? Me-n-u.’ ‘Do your legs hurt from running through my dreams all night?’_ This guy though, he was different. He’d sat at the end of the counter, drinking his coffee and eating his cherry pie without a word. His charming smile put you at ease, his soft glances at you more than enough to know he was interested. Each time you caught him looking, he’d smile wider, not bothering to hide the fact- rather enjoying your flustered look.

There was something about him that was familiar. Not in the ‘I’ve seen you before’ kind, more like a comfortability that came from being around him. He wore a leather jacket, worn and _lived in_. Maybe that was it.

It was finally the time of night where the old diner emptied, nobody around except for mister cherry pie. You wiped down every surface before walking over to him, checking if he needed a refill.

“Nah, sweetheart. I’m good.”

You stared at him blankly, amazed.

“What?” he asked, brow furrowed.

You tossed your dirty rag into a bin under the counter, astonished. “Usually that’s where guys try to pick me up. I usually get _‘your number’_ to that question. So what gives?”

He chuckled, amused at your indignant remark. “Figure you’re not that kind of girl. You’re the girl a guy wines and dines. The kind of girl that doesn’t kiss on a first date. You’re a girl who deserves effort.”

“And you’re not willing to put in the effort?” you asked, honestly trying to understand.

He laughed humorlessly, looking down at his coffee mug. “More like I don’t have the time to,” he looked up at you softly, something unknown in his eyes. “For you though, I’d give anything for a chance.”

* * *

Dean got into the impala, pulling out onto the highway. The road brought him closer to home, to Sam, and closer to his deal. Not much time was left, deal due soon as his trip to clear his mind ended.

The crumpled receipt in his pocket had your scrawling blue handwriting on it, ten numbers and name across the back. You insisted on giving it to him, telling him that he should have it just in case. He remembered the look in your eyes, and he just couldn’t say no to you. Couldn’t say no to the impossible possibility. He’d be dead soon, but he liked the thought that if by some miracle he did make it- that he could call you. He could call and say hello from mister cherry pie, and you’d be waiting.


	13. Mister Cherry Pie: Part 2 (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader, Sam  
> Warnings- mild angst, fluff, reminiscing Dean, meet (again) cute  
> A/N- A second part to another gif drabble, Mister Cherry Pie. Hope you enjoy this semi long drabble(?) and maybe this makes up for the angstiness that I unintentionally inflicted with MCP (I’m looking at you @redlipstickandplaid) lol. Submitted by @jotink78

It was years since that night. Years of pain and sadness, love and loss. Dean wasn’t sure it was you when he first say that gorgeous figure- he thought maybe it was wishful thinking. So many years of pining over an immediate connection he felt with you, one that he’d never felt again. Hell, it wouldn’t’ve been the first time he thought he saw you. He saw your face everywhere. In the guitar store in Nashville, the Kwik Stop in Helena, even the laundromat near the bunker in Kansas. But it was never you.

His hand rose to his breast pocket, hand holding over the old piece of paper hidden there. He’d kept it, through all the shit he went through, he’d managed to keep it. He slid it out, fingers gingerly holding the crumbled, fading receipt. It’d gone through nearly as much as he had, but it was always a reminder of you. The only bit he had of you besides his memory that night.

The number had long ago been disconnected, before Dean ever got up the courage to call it when he came back. He kept it on him all the time, a secret good luck charm he figured.

Sam had caught him several times before, running his fingers over that receipt. He knew all about that night too, a bottle of Johnnie Walker and thoughts of you making Dean spill his guts. He tried looking you up before, when Dean was all but okay with the mark of Cain. Just a first name and old number wasn’t much to go on though, so that turned out to be fruitless.

Dean tucked away the slip of paper, watching as you talked to authorities. He wished that maybe fate would just throw him a bone for once. That it could be you _just once_. It was then you turned, eyes skipping right over him until they backtracked. _Right back to him._ He was caught in your gaze, helpless to do anything but look. Your face lit up into a breathless smile, and he knew without a shadow of a doubt that it was you. And he was nervous as hell.

“I’m gonna throw up,” he told Sam, panicking as he fumbled in place. You were already walking towards them, eyes fixated on him. Sam noticed, asking why the hell he was starting to freak so bad.

“It’s her-” he said. Sam just gave him a look. “It’s- It’s the girl from the diner. From… before.”

And it all clicked. Sam knew exactly who you were and why Dean was panicking. But he didn’t have to worry long, as you strode up to him, beaming.

“Hello there, mister cherry pie. I’ve been waiting.”


	14. Hidden (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Kinda Dean x Reader, Sam  
> Warnings- Blood  
> A/N- I kind of went a little tunnel vision, working on a certain Dean x Reader fic. I promise I’m going to finish up every gif drabble everyone has sent in (which is about 7 I think) eventually! So thank you all for being patient with me. Sidenote- I seem to be stuck on hero!Dean for some reason. Submitted by @jotink78

“Yeah, you think? We’re in a vamp nest, Dean,” Sam groaned as he slung his wet machete out to the side, effectively flinging blood from its broad sides.

Dean’s lips pursed, hidden dimples showing as he leveled Sam a _look_. “Dude, I swear. Something is… off.”

They looked around, decapitated bodies strewn across the barn, leaking crimson into the hay underfoot. Staying still, they listened in the quiet night, cicadas only faintly heard. There was another noise, though. Something soft and jolting. They looked at each other, exchanging wordless ‘brother talk’ with their faces.

Stepping further into the old barn, Dean listened carefully, machete raised until he stepped almost into the center of the room. His brows knitted together, the noise almost like quiet sobbing coming from below. He looked to Sam, his own face scrunched up in confusion. Sturdy work boots kicked at the straw, searching until he found what seemed to be a handle. It all clicked into place, and he started kicking straw here and there, uncovering a hatch in the floor. He hefted the door up and open, revealing a girl, shaking and as she sobbed deep hiccupping cries. She was huddled into the corner of the small space, eyes darting from boy to boy.

“It’s okay, sweetheart. We’re here to save you,” Dean said, stowing his machete and offering a gentle hand up out of the hidden space.


	15. Head ‘Em Up, Move ‘Em Out (Dean x Reader, or Sam x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam, Dean, Reader (Can be read as either Sam x Reader or Dean x Reader!)  
> Warnings- Western times, and boys making clothing assumptions?  
> A/N- I may have let my love for westerns show just a liiiitle bit. For an idea of the outfit reader is wearing, click here. Submitted by @wildfirewinchester

“Dude, I can’t wait to see her all dressed up,” Dean said, practically vibrating in excitement. Sam rolled his eyes, thrumming his fingers against the wood of the bar. “Yeah, dude. For the fifty-millionth time, _I KNOW_.”

Being zapped back to the wild wild west was not high on your list of things to do. In fact, it was right under ‘get a tetanus shot’. The clothes were itchy, the diseases were- _ugh_. It was not exactly a time for forward-thinking people, either. So when you were rifling through the clothing selection, you were sure the boys expected you to come back in petticoats.

They were wrong.

Sam and Dean watched as you blew through the saloon doors, dressed like a leading lady out of an old western. In _pants_.

All browns and blacks, your outfit included high-waisted pants cinched in with a leather belt. Your striped shirt had a collar that hinted at cleavage, and the black leather boots and jacket were giving your cowboy hat a serious run for it’s money. Your outfit was infinitely more sexy than either brother had imagined, your entrance and quirked lips only adding to the appeal. You crossed the bar, watching as the brothers turned incredulously to each other.

You crossed your arms, still smirking at them, “And here you thought you could outsmart me with petticoats.”

Sam tilted his head to the side, a sort of _‘welp’_ look pulling at his face. “She definitely outsmarted you, Dean.”

Dean’s eyes flicked back to your figure, cut daringly in leather. He breathed out a wistful sigh, stating “She outsmarted us _both_ , Sammy.”


	16. Distracted (Sam x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam x Reader  
> Warnings- Sleepy!Sam fluff  
> A/N- Mmm, I love me some sleepy!Sam. TY Miami! Submitted by @moonlitskinwalker

You couldn’t tear your eyes from him. Not that that wasn’t already an existing problem- he was always so nice to look at. It was the sleep-mussed hair and soft slope to his tired frame that had you staring this particular morning. He trudged into the room, squinting against the bright white lights of the kitchen as he blindly made his way to the coffee maker.

He was built like a brick wall, the softness of morning beautiful as it cast its shadow over him. He pushed willowy fingers through his hair in an effort to tame the wild strands, tucking as much as he could behind his ears. He licked too-red lips before taking a sip of the coffee he’d poured, black and bitter as he winced a little at the taste.

You continued to watch- _moreso leer_ \- as he ambled over to the table you sat at, sprawling long legs out either side of you as he joined you. Mug cradled between large palms, you couldn’t help but stare at the way his fingers interlocked with each other. Each finger ridiculously long and bony at the knuckles, you mind wandered until his voice startled you from your not-so-nice thoughts.

“Anything good?”

Your eyes flicked wide to his- mind racing to catch up.

“Huh?” You cursed yourself for the way he managed to make you go dumb whenever he was in a mile radius.

“The paper. Find anything that sounds like our thing?”

Oh yeah. As soon as he’d stepped into the room, you’d forgotten entirely about the paper you held in your hands. Your habit of forgetting yourself around him was becoming increasingly ridiculous. And you kinda loved it.


	17. Ego (Gen)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam, Dean  
> Warnings- Just brother banter  
> A/N- So sorry I’m finally getting around to finishing these gif drabbles up. Hope you like! Submitted by @willthecrystalgemflowerchild

“No dude, she’s looking at me.” Sam sighs, used to his brother’s antics.

“No, she is clearly looking at me.”

“No way- Have you seen this face?” he asks, wiggling his finger at his face. “Nobody can resist this face.”

Sam heaves a long withering sigh, rolling his eyes. He watches as the girl in the laundromat sneaks peeks out of the window at the impala. She’s gorgeous, and less like the types of girls they saw in the usual bar dumps. She finishes shoving her clothes into the washer and looks over, caught in Sam’s gaze- she smiles shyly, and gives a barely-there wave.

“See- she’s waving at me!” Dean gloats.

“She’s clearly waving at me, Dean. Give your ego a break.”

Dean points at himself, silently asking the girl if she’s waving at him. She shakes her head, clearly pointing exaggeratedly at Sam. He dimples, pointing at himself. She nods, waving a little again.

“HA. SUCK IT, DEAN.”

“Yeah, yeah. _Bitch_.”

“ _Jerk_.”


	18. Fife (Sam x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Sam x Reader  
> Warnings- Language  
> A/N- Literally one of my absolute favorite Sam gifs. Like, literally one gif may tie with this one for the top spot. Submitted by @its-my-perky-nipples. Hope you like this, lovely. x

You trudge into the motel room, the fading sunlight barely seeping through the sheer off-white curtains. Barely acknowledging Sam as he welcomes you back, you shuck your blazer as you make your way to the small refrigerator. The sight of a nice cool beer is enough to put a small smile on your lips, the crisp ‘ _shhk’_ as you pop the lid music to your ears. You take a long pull, letting the coolness ground and relax you.

“Things didn’t go well at the police station?”

You sigh heavily, sitting on the end of the couch at Sam’s feet as he scrolls on the laptop in his lap. “It’s like Barney Fife made his own police force via human cloning.”

Sam snickers, dimples showing. “That bad?”

You scoff, “I swear they’ll shoot themselves in the feet if they haven’t already. One guy didn’t seem to know there was such a thing as a safety on his gun. Damn near shot me while drawing on whatever the hell that thing was.”

Sam perks up at the mention of a monster. “Did you get a good look at what it was?”

“Not really. But the level of goo I found at the site Fife led me to has got me thinkin’ shifter.”

He looks thoughtful for a moment, closing his laptop slowly. He looks at you seriously, “Do I need to shoot him?”

You laugh, “What?”

“You only drink like that when you’ve been hit on,” he says, nodding at your beer.

Well, damn. You didn’t know Sam paid that much attention to your habits, but he was always so observant that you should’ve known better.

“Nah, Sam. Not worth shooting those idiots.”

“Wait- did they _all hit on you?_ ” The muscle at his jaw starts to jump, unbelievably hot in what’s left of his suit that he wears. White sleeves rolled up, chest impossibly broad and pants tight over his legs, he’s sin incarnate.

“Yeah, kinda.”

Barely a second passes and he’s got a hand around your neck, pressing a hot possessive kiss to your mouth. You melt immediately, tugging at his tousled hair as he pushes his chest into yours. He’s intoxicating as he explores your mouth, mapping the edges and lines, all tongue and teeth.

He pulls away, all heated eyes and reddened lips. “Next time, I shoot ‘em.”


	19. Easy Peasy (Dean x Reader)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters- Dean x Reader, Sam  
> Warnings- Cutting associated with a shapeshifter test. Blood & Language.  
> A/N- The last of my 1.5k Celebration drabbles! Phew, it’s been fun trying to drabble. I’m more inclined toward longer prose, but it’s nice to have small scenes uninhibited by tons of plot. Submitted by @wildfirewinchester.

“I’m telling you, it’s me Dean!”

“And I’m telling you to shut up bitch!” he yells, colt leveled at your chest.

Sam’s eyes flick between the two of you as he stands at Dean’s side. “Dean, I’m not sure she’s-”

“I know, I know. I just can’t friggin’ _think_ right now.”

“Just take your time,” you placate. “We’ve got time. We can sort this out.”

Dean cocks the gun. _Oh shit._

“Not with a shifter on the loose. Or not.” He wobbles his head side to side with a squint. “You you know what I mean.”

“Well, no shooting until we know for sure.” Sam- ever the voice of reason.

You keep your hands held up, knowing an irritated Dean was a dangerous Dean. “Okay, let’s solve this easy peasy. Throw me a silver knife, Sam. Easiest way to know for sure.”

He levels a look at Dean, the silent conversation lost on you. Dean rolls his eyes, jutting his chin out at Sam. He bends over, sliding a glinting knife from his boot and tosses it to you. You catch it easily, letting the sharp edge drag across your forearm painfully. You let the blood drip haphazardly down your arm, proof of your humanity.

“Thank fuck,” you hear Dean breathe as Sam rushes to you, wrapping your arm up in one of his old handkerchiefs. Dean ambles over, face tired in the light under the flickering streetlamp. He throws an arm around you, pulling your cold frame into his warmth. “Glad I didn’t have to shoot you in the face, kid.”

 _Heh_. That was as sentimental as the older Winchester got, and you’d take it.

Any day. You’d take it.


End file.
